


A Friend Forgotten

by Bookenchantress



Category: Magisterium - Fandom
Genre: Aaron angst, Angst, Calron, Calron fluff, Darn it Call, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sad Aaron, Sad Call, Slow Build, Upset Aaron, forgotten birthdays, you done messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookenchantress/pseuds/Bookenchantress
Summary: Where Aaron's birthday seems to be forgotten by the the Magisterium, and Call finds out, feeling extremely guilty. COME ON COME ALL! COME GET YER CALRON FEELS! Call and Aaron fluff and angst!





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you doing anything today, Call?"

Call shook his head and stuffed some buttery buttermilk pancakes in his mouth, "No." He managed to say with his mouth full of the stuff. "You?"

"No..."

"You don't have anything planned?" Aaron tried again, and Call shook his head, and chugged some milk.

"Nothing. Just nothing." Aaron deadpanned.

Call wiped the milk off his sleeve and shrugged, "Actually, Master Rufus wanted to have a private class with me on my air magic." He grinned, "Said I was getting better and wants to see if I can do some other spells. But other than that, nothing really." He raised an eyebrow, "Why? What's going on with today?"

Was he just imagining it or did Aaron's face fall a little? He was silent for a moment, which put Call off, "Aaron? You wanna come to the Gallery with me and Tamara this morning, it's been a while." Was he missing something?

"No," Aaron quietly shifted back to his tray, which was empty, save for a chocolate cupcake with green frosting and some apple juice. "No, I...have to study. B-But you should go anyway," he quickly added.

Call narrowed his eyes at the green eyed boy, who was tapping his fingers mindlessly on the table.

"Aaron I-"

"See ya round Call." Aaron muttered under his breath, taking off towards where Call knew was the library, before Call could even make out a third word. Call blinked dumbly as he watched the blonde boy go.

"What happened to your boyfriend, Hunt?" Jasper asked, honestly not that bothered. He had a half bitten French toast stick in his hand ready to disappear in his mouth.

Call gave him a nasty glare, but Jasper didn't even flinch.

Tamara rose a perfectly arched eyebrow, asking the same question in silence.

Call sighed, exasperated, "Honest to God I have no idea.."

"Eh. Maybe he's having an off day." Jasper chewed on his piece of bread, while talking with his mouth full, "Happens to the best of us."

Call's eyes narrowed at the floor and he frowned to himself. God, if Call had more than five minutes to finish his breakfast, he would have inquired further on his best friend's behavior, because he was almost sure that there was something wrong, and that Aaron was hiding something. You could never tell with Aaron.

Always the superman.

But, maybe... Jasper might be, (oh God he can't believe he's even thinking this,) he might be right. If that's the case, Call needs to get going.

He stuffed one last piece of bacon into his mouth before he took off down the jagged walls of the Magisterium to Master Rufus. Though a Saturday (Call's definition of relaxation) he didn't mind spending the day with air lessons. His mind was filled with eager thoughts and fantasies of him being able to fly and levitate through these halls someday. He grin grew wider; Aaron's behavior lost into the back of his mind.

 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

 

Call had expected to see Aaron in their room, reading a book, while Havoc was was bouncing around happily, knocking over books, coats, and boots, or under Aaron's massaging hand being happily petted. Maybe even Tamara would be there going on and on about facts of the Magisterium and her mages from centuries before they were born.

What he hadn't expected to see, however, was a dark room. Not a sound was made with the exception of Call's loud steps, strolling over to the lamp and flicking it on.

No one was here. Not even Havoc.

After checking both of his roommates' rooms he left into the halls where he found Celia and Jasper talking as they walked past him.

Call came up to them, "Have you guys seen Tamara or Aaron?"

Jasper rolled his eyes and huffed (obviously upset after being interrupted by a story he was telling), and Celia smiled (as always) and answered anyway. That was good. The question was mostly directed towards Celia anyways.

"Not Aaron, but Tamara was hanging out with Gwenda at the Gallery, last time I saw."

"No one's seen Aaron?" Call asked surprised.

Celia shook her head, "No, I thought he was with you. He's always with Tamara or you. You both are always together." She trailed off at the last part, seemingly strangely upset (for reasons Call didn't have the patience to figure out.)

"I was training with Master Rufus." He muttered, "-with my air magic."

"We haven't seen him since breakfast," Celia rattled on. "Been in his room ever since I guess, I just assumed you were with him."

Something twisted in Call's stomach, and he felt a lump rise to his throat, as he remembered Aaron during breakfast. He forced the lump and strain in his stomach to disappear along with some guilt that had been beginning to seep through, from the resurfacing memory.

"How can you not know where Aaron is?" Jasper raised a cool eyebrow, "You broke up with him or something."

Call's cheeks were dusted pink, "It's not like that!" Guilt forgotten and quickly replaced by embarrassment.

"Sure it's not," Jasper winked at Celia, who had a hesitant smile on her face. "Besides wouldn't he be walking that mutt of yours? If he's not here then he's outside."

Call almost wanted to facepalm himself. "Right." 

He muttered a "Thank you" and hurried to the doors, but not before hearing Jasper scoff at Call's ignorance, and Celia swatting his elbow, "Stop it! Be nice."

Jasper snorted again, "What do you like him or something?"

He didn't hear Celia say anything, but he was kinda shocked that Jasper would say that.

Why?

Long story short: No one wants to be with the crippled kid.

It's too bad Call can't agree with Celia.

Not too say blondes weren't his type, of course.

Call appeared into the grassy area after the short walk. It wasn't long before he heard the familiar barking and howling.

He walked into the sight of the midnight wolf bounding around Aaron and rolling on the grass, like usual.

"Aaron!"

Aaron turned, his clothing all wrinkled and dirty, and hair sticking up on all sides, adorable green eyes turned dull and downcast. A big difference as to what he looked like in the morning. "Hey Call. You wanna take over for Havoc?" He handed Call over the leash, without waiting for a response and sat right there on the grass, "Was there something you needed?"

Call's eyebrows furrowed, "I wanted to see you. You know no one's seen you since."

"I was studying." Aaron said unconvincingly.

Call sighed and sat next to the blonde haired boy, "Is something wrong?" He noted how Aaron avoided eye contact with the concerned boy, and continued to pick at the grass.

"N-nothing."

Call's stomach twisted at the almost inaudible tremor in Aaron's voice. He didn't hesitate to put a hand on Aaron's shoulder, "I-I didn't say anything to offend you did I," almost afraid of the answer.

A jerk shake of the head did little to ease Call's worry.

"Aaron talk to me," Call continued. Call gripped Aaron's other shoulder with his right hand, but the green eyes were not shown to Call. "I can tell you're upset. What happened?"

"It's nothing," Aaron said, arms growing more tense by the moment.

Call gently held the back of Aaron's neck and head and turned it to face him, winter gray eyes staring intently at shocked and anguished green ones, he said, "I know it's not nothing. You can tell me, Aaron. What is it." Call looked straight into his eyes, "Please."

After several seconds, Aaron broke the contact. He stared at the light lines of his palms, tracing them. He tended to do that subconsciously, Call noticed. Call would catch him doing that whenever Aaron- but rather they (Call mostly) had something to hide. "You-" Aaron gasped out a pathetic laugh, "I don't guess you remember what day it was today, huh?"

Call felt his stomach plummet to the earth, his arms felt like lead on Aaron's shoulders.

He had completely forgotten.

His eyes dropped to the ground, "I'm so sorry, Aaron." He gulped, "And...many more years to you." He said tried.

"Don't worry about it," Aaron said so quietly it almost wasn't even there, but to Call it couldn't be more loud. He drew back a shaking breath and Call realized, with a bucketload of guilt, that Aaron was holding back tears.

"God, Aaron, I am so so sorry..." he pulled Aaron into a tight hug. "I'm-I'm so..." He didn't even know what to say. He was completely speechless. He wasn't even sure there was anything to say. He spent the entire half of his day hanging out in the Gallery with Tamara and the rest working with Rufus. He spent the day laughing, while Aaron was- Oh God what was Aaron doing? He looked at the newly turned thirteen year old's (who is surprisingly younger than Call, six months younger) messy hair and wrinkled clothes: He certainly wasn't celebrating, that's for sure. "Aaron, if there is any way to make this up to you..."

Aaron shook his head, face still pressed against Call's shoulder. His eyes were screwed shut, an obvious attempt of determination to not cry, but Call felt warm dampness spread through his shirt.

"Shit, Aaron..." Call held Aaron tighter as his self control finally gave way and he cried into Call's shoulder, too ashamed to look up. "I am a terrible friend, Aaron," Call said bitterly as Aaron trembled with tiny sobs. Call's stomach twisted, hard, he almost wanted to cry as well. "But even if I'm too stupid to remember your birthday, I want you to know that I love you, Aaron," He croaked out.

"I don't expect you to forgive me," He choked. "We both know I don't deserve it, but, Aaron, if there's anything I can do - anything at all - name it."

God, he's such an idiot! He's lost him now. Call's lost him, and he's never getting him back.

Aaron pulled away from Call, wiping the tears from his flushed cheeks. Call noticed how puffy and red his eyes were. He'd been crying earlier, the raven head realized with a pang of shame.

"I-I'm fine," Aaron said hoarsely.

"No, no you're not." Call put his hands on his lap in shame, "You spent the whole day alone."

Aaron shrugged and sniffed, "S'not the first time. Sometimes the families didn't know my birthday when I was put in foster homes."

"This isn't supposed to be a foster home. We were supposed to be better."

"Don't worry, Call," Aaron said with a small, watery smile that didn't quite reach his tear-stained eyes. "Who cares about birthdays, anyhow?"

"I care," Call croaked, and winced at his pathetic voice. "Especially when it's yours."

He gulped, "I-I know it doesn't look that way, but it is my fault for being such an idiot and forgetting. I really do care, Aaron, I swear. We'll do something really special. Tomorrow, maybe, at the Gallery? I can put on a show. Maybe Alex can teach me some of those illusion tricks. I know it wouldn't the same, Aaron," he rambled, "I-"

A quiet voice cut him straight off, "You love me?"

Call froze. That part wasn't meant to be said. No, not at all. It kinda slipped out. Aaron was crying and he couldn't stand it. Not when he was the cause of it. God, what does he say, what does he say!

"Yes." Call answered quietly.

What on earth was he thinking! He just completely ruined his friendship Aaron. Maybe, just, maybe, Aaron might have forgiven him for forgetting, but he just had to go and confess as well. Make things a trillion times more complicated. There's no way things'll be normal again.

He's lost him. He's lost him.

God he's such an idiot.

After a while of Aaron not answering, Call sighed, "Look can we just, please, pretend I didn't just confess to you right now. We can just be friends, Aaron. I'm sorry for messing this all up."

Aaron was still silent.

Aaron spoke, "No. No, I don't think so. I can't forget it, Call."

Call gasped out what he thought was every single particle of air that was in his lungs.

Of course not. Of course not. Ofcoursenotofcoursenotofcoursenot...

"Right," Call straightened up, "I'll just leave-"

A hand grabbed his shoulder and leaf-green glistening eyes with a tear stained face stared at him, "Stay." Aaron demanded, and he halted all the words that were about to escape Call's mouth and kissed him. As shitty and ludicrous as it sounds, it's just like the movies. For that single moment time stopped.

The world fell away.

It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below Aaron's ear, his thumb rubbing his tears. Aaron ran his cold fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them, and Call could feel the beating of Aaron's heart against his own chest.

Fast and erratic.

Aaron backed away all to quickly for Call's liking. Warmth radiated from the spot where his lips just touched his, slowly spreading through the rest of him. Call eyes were buck wide when he saw Aaron again.

Aaron wiped another tear from his eyes, but they were still coming.

Aaron gave him a sad smile, "I do too."

Call laughed at the grass in disbelief and looked at him, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that."

Aaron shook his head, "I think I do." He kissed him again, not as desperate as the first one, but heartfelt nonetheless.

"God," Call breathed when they pulled away.

The Makar gave him a timid smile, "I love you."

Call could breathe easy seeing the smile on Aaron's face, and he grinned cheekily, "Right back at ya, Stewart."

Aaron had on a small grin, "You owe me, you know."

Call sighed as Aaron laid down on the grass, head laying on the boy's lap, "Damn right I do."

 

 

~Jenn


	2. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple note of gratitude.

Thank you very much for reading. There will be more Magisterium fictions coming from me very soon. 

 

-Jenn


End file.
